


Lessons Learned

by scarletstarker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Bucky barnes/reader - Freeform, Deepthroating, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dubious Consent, F/M, Minor Violence, Mob Boss Bucky Barnes, Multi, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Sharing, Steve Rogers/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletstarker/pseuds/scarletstarker
Summary: Bucky is a mob Boss, Steve his second and you belong to him. Some lessons have rewards you couldn't have imagined.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Reader insert fic with no use of "y/n". Some dub-con. Read the tags and be kind to yourself if this isn't your thing.

Bucky catches sight of you when he expressly told you to stay in the car while he 'handled some business' but you didn't listen; you wanted to be close, you weren't comfortable to be in this part of town without him. He is not pleased you disobeyed but you're out of the car now. He nods once to his second, Steve, who comes up beside you, wraps a firm hand on your waist, pulling you in close and guides you at a safe distance behind where your Dom walks with another one of his men. 

"Sweetheart, you shoulda stayed in the car, he ain't gonna take it well that you didn't listen. Shh now, I'll keep ya safe, just let him do his thing and we will be back home soon," Steve mutters in low tones directly in your ear. Walking at a sedate pace behind your Dom, knowing that you will be dealt with makes your heart pound furiously in your chest. Steve keeps a close eye on you, each step echoing in the alley that he guided you into a moment before.

Your own eyes stay fixed on your man, his walk a study in dark seduction, hips swaying with a lethal sort of grace. His men stand to each side and a step behind, the others directly behind Steve and you, making a protective circle of sorts.

A moment later and one of the men ahead pulls open a dirty side door that is settled in the brick building on the left of the alley. Bucky turns his head, his eyes landing directly on you, calculating, dark, intent. You know that gaze. He wants you to stay outside, to listen, to **obey**. Something in your expression must convey understanding because his eyes flit to his second, Steve giving a short, sharp nod and the moment passes. The dark haired man sweeps into the building, most of his men following with only a handful lingering behind in the alleyway.

Had you stayed in the car you wouldn't have taken his resources from him. Have you fucked up this meeting? 

"I can hear ya thinkin' from here, doll. Easy now. This ain't a big deal, he will be in and out," the blond says to you, his deep, familiar voice reassuring and calming. The others stay a respectful distance away but Steve doesn't fall into that category. 

You are his responsibility when your Dom is otherwise occupied. He has cared for your well being for as long as you have been in the care of Bucky and you are grateful. Turning your face into Steve's side he moves his arm from your waist to your shoulders, pulling you in close.

You take a steadying breath attempting to calm your nerves. There was a reason for your anxiety that went beyond simply being in a rough and dangerous neighbourhood. Bucky was quite literally the mob, the leader, the King. And where he went meant bad things for those he visited, almost always. 

Doing business in his home wasn't his way. Keep the dirty business away from his palace, keep it the pristine castle it was. If Bucky was on the move then that meant that someone was going to pay and not with money. In blood. 

"Maybe we should take her back, yeah? Ain't no place for her."

Steve straightened and immediately the warm, reassuring Steve of earlier was replaced with ice cold authority. You couldn't help but respond to the man's natural leadership and tone.

"The _fuck_ you say? She is no concern of yours. You wanna keep that tongue in your mouth you shut the fuck up and keep your eyes off her and her name outta your mouth. Apologize immediately and I'll consider not tellin' the Boss about this."   
  
The man lowered his eyes before Steve could finish the sentence nearly interrupting him in his haste to begin apologizing. He broke rule number one: don’t assume to have any rights over Bucky’s property. The only people who had any right to touch or look at you were limited to the man himself and Steve.   
  
You hardly glanced in his direction as he stuttered out his apologies, feeling fairly neutral on the topic altogether. It wasn’t as though he touched you, not like that one time.

The one and only instance happened at the very beginning of your time with the dark haired Dom, years ago now. One of Bucky’s business associates dared to lay his hands on you and he quickly lost them.    
  
You thought back to the moment, remembering the rough grip on your hips, hard enough to bruise, the nasty words pouring from lips belonging to a man who considered himself above reproach, consequences. How wrong he was.    
  
Sure, you enjoyed the debasing words that Bucky spoke to you in the privacy of your rooms but this was different. That they were said by this man, this wannabe, felt cheap. Made you feel dirty in all the ways you didn’t like. Bucky walked in, Steve as his side and the man jumped back but the damage was done.   
  
The murder strut was in full effect that day. Bucky’s eyes narrowed, his gait was calm, efficient, _deadly_. The blade was out and through the man’s wrist before he knew what happened. The dull thud as the limb hit the heavy carpet still sounded in your ears four years later.

He left the man alive as a testament to what happens if someone dares to touch his things.   
  
To this day Bucky still conducts absolutely zero business in his home and everyone prefers it that way.   
  
The sound of a door banging open and indistinct shouting revives you from your thoughts. Looking up from Steve’s broad chest you see your Dom straightening his jacket as he walks with that same dangerous air towards you.

In the span of half a minute he deduced something had happened between one of his men and you, his eyes glinting, hovering over the man for a moment. As always he looked to his second for confirmation. Another tight nod was the only precursor to the gun being drawn, silencer on and the man in question dropping, a neat hole centered between his eyes.

Not a word was spoken aloud.    
  
Bucky approached you, hands on your hips pulling you close yet keeping you between himself and Steve. Your head tilted back to look into his eyes. He peered down at you possessively, looking for any sign of fear, repulsion and saw none.   
  
“Mine,” he nearly growled at you, his voice a deep bass settling into your bones.    
  
He really didn’t need to say anything else, did he?

Your head tilted down and to the side ever so slightly, throat bared, submissiveness on full display for anyone with eyes to actually see.   
  
A quietly spoken, “That’s my good girl”, his lips a hair away from yours, his sweet breath warming your autumn-chilled skin.   
  
Barnes was a possessive, dominating man. He didn’t need to resort to overt public displays of affection to show the world who was his. Everyone knew. Some idiots thought you were a mere plaything for his men, Steve especially, as he was always physical with you in public. How wrong they were.   
  
Bucky’s hands left your hips and he gave you a hint of a smirk, heat dancing in his eyes. He was _proud_ of you, for not batting an eye at the display in front of you. In a move intended to prove yourself even further you intentionally held his gaze and then dropped them to the man now lying quite dead on the concrete of the alleyway giving a small dismissive sniff.

The heat in his gaze rocketed upwards and it was your turn to give a small smirk in return.   
  
“Jesus fuck, you two, let’s move the foreplay back to the car, yeah? Freezin’ our balls off here.”

“Rogers, one more word.”   
  
“Yeah, Boss, I know.”   
  
You shot a quick smile to Steve knowing that only he could speak like that to the King of the mob and live. He grinned back, his arm coming up to pull you back into his side as you followed behind your Dom once more.   
  
Your head turned back briefly to see some of your Dom’s men working at clearing away their former co-worker, Steve’s voice in your ear, “Don’t worry about that, sweetheart, they got it covered. Let’s get you back to the car and warmed up.” You didn’t need to be told twice, smiling softly at the giant of a man, hands firmly kept in the warmly lined security of your jacket pockets.   
  
Reaching the vehicle you watch as Bucky steps up and disappears inside, the driver holding the door. Steve assists you inside, one hand on your waist, the other holding your hand and you are immediately grateful for the warmth of the interior.   
  
Blacked out windows maintain privacy in the spacious back of the large vehicle, customized to Bucky’s specifications. The seats face each other with a comfortable space in between for leg room. You unzip your coat, removing it like the two other men, placing it in the hands of the driver to look after, the door shutting quietly behind you.   
  
As usual you settle yourself next to Steve knowing that your Dom needs some time to communicate with his vast network after the meeting he just had. Steve noses at your hairline in a comforting gesture able to be more open to show his affection for you away from the eyes of the other men.    
  
Bucky’s eyes are glued to the pair of you, relaxed and calm as he speaks in low, quiet tones with whoever is on the other end. His legs are parted slightly, dark dress pants neat, shoes impeccable. The hand not holding his phone rests high on his thigh and he watches you as you take in his details, his expression betraying nothing aside from calmness and authority.   
  
You smile gently at Steve’s gesture, head tilting slightly to accept the affection, his pleased hum sounding in your ear.   
  
The privacy window separating the front of the vehicle from the back is closed and the vehicle sets into motion. A rhythmic bassy song starts up with a couple clicks from Steve on his phone, your eyes glancing away from Bucky for a moment to see him slip his phone back into his pocket.   
  
“Shoulda stayed in the car, sweetheart. Didn’t like you out there one bit but you held your own. Knew you could, of course, still, woulda made me feel better had you stayed,” he says, reseating himself after adjusting to get his phone put away.   
  
“I’m sorry, I know. You lost a man because of me.”

“Nah, doll. Ain’t that at all. Forget him, he had it comin’, he knew better than to speak of you like that. I just don’t like ya bein’ cold.” Steve grinned his dopey grin, eyes crinkling up in that adorable way of his, arm pulling you close once more, nose running along your cheekbone.   
  
You settle your weight against him tucking your legs up and under you on the leather seat as Steve throws your favourite furry, soft blanket over your lap getting comfortable for the drive ahead.   
  
Both men are a different version of themselves when not surrounded by the rest of the men. Although Steve has a general level of warmth and affection for you when surrounded by others it pales in comparison to how he is when it is just the three of you together.    
  
The same can be said for Bucky. Quick to share a smile or laugh, though more reserved than Steve. Bucky is the quiet and calculating sort when in his official role as Boss though he certainly has an air of warmth when in the privacy of his two most trusted people.

“You great sap,” you tease lightly though your heart is warm knowing he really does care for you, would do anything for you. Such loyalty is hard to find and you are given daily proof as to why Steve is the right hand of your Dom, your love, your life. He may be a violent, strategic sort of man but that is not all he is which you know first hand.   
  
“He is, isn’t he, love?” Bucky drawls, his thighs shifting further apart as he places his phone on the small pull out table off to the side. He crooks his finger at you just once and Steve is already lifting the blanket for you. You slip to your knees and crawl the short distance, settling yourself between his strong thighs, eyes on his in an unbreaking hold.   
  
As always when you are on your knees before him, his eyes flare with heat.    
  
“Nothin’ I like better than you on your knees for me,” he says quietly. He doesn’t lower his tone to keep his words from Steve, just as a tactic to ensure your entire focus is on him As if it could be on anything but him. A thick finger traces the line of your jaw as he continues, your body already beginning to respond to your position and his tone.   
  
“Something else I like is a little girl who _listens_ ,” a quick slap to the cheek is immediately soothed by the same hand gently rubbing away the brief sting. You blush at the humiliation of being slapped like a naughty child but that is exactly what you are in this moment. His little girl.    
  
You fall into your role effortlessly, as though stepping from one room to the other through a sheer gauzy curtain. The headspace is light, easy, so comforting.   
  
Bucky glances over your shoulder and Steve moves to settle behind you, hands on your waist. They are nothing if not careful especially when playing in a moving vehicle, even with such an experienced driver.   
  
Steve chuckles warmly having felt the tension leave your body as your headspace changed. He presses close behind you, his strong body an anchor for which you are grateful. His lips glide over the back of your neck as he whispers, “You want to be such a good girl for your Daddy, don’t you, sweet?”   
  
You’re already nodding, not needing to use your words because your Steve doesn’t have the right to demand anything of you. Had Daddy asked you a question words would have been expected.   
  
The clink of Bucky’s belt buckle and the sound of a pleased hum from Steve can be heard above the sexy bass of the music Steve selected earlier. It sets the perfect ambience for the moment.   
  
Daddy’s grip on your jaw tightens for a moment and your wide, innocent eyes peer up at him so trustingly. “You may want to be my good girl but you broke the rule I laid before you. What do you have to say about that?”   
  
“I didn’t want to be alone,” you say clearly, your voice taking on a slightly higher pitch, a natural alteration to your usual speech indicating the depth to which you’ve sunk into the role.   
  
“Now that’s not quite right, is it, love? Steve was with you. Apologize to him now for being inconsiderate and I will consider not adding to your punishment.”   
  
Clearly defined expectations are one thing that Daddy always provides and this is the perfect example of that. Apologizing is not about saying ‘I’m sorry’ so much as proving your repentance. You wait patiently until the man gives a short nod to signal it is okay to proceed. Turning around carefully, the man behind guiding your movements as he simultaneously moves to give you a bit of space, you face him, eyes on his and speak.   
  
“I’m sorry for not considering you when I felt alone earlier tonight. How may I show you I am sorry?”   
  
Steve looks down and watches you closely as you speak, eyes fond and full of warmth. They dance across your face before landing on your lips, a small smile playing around the edges of his.    
  
Bucky has absolutely no issue with sharing certain parts of you with Steve and a chaste kiss is always permitted. He plays with you for a moment, drawing out the non-existent suspense - after all, he almost always chooses that as recompense - fingers lightly tapping at your sides in a gentle and playful manner.   
  
“A kiss.”   
  
You smile softly, pleased he chose something so sweet when he had a whole range of options to select from.   
  
“A kiss,” he repeated, “with you in my lap.”

Nodding demurely you situate yourself with your slim legs around his hips, his large hands moving to grasp your wrists and place them around his neck. His eyes peer into yours communicating deep love and affection, his lips parting ever so slightly to show his readiness.   
  
Your heart flutters in your chest feeling very much like this is a reward rather than a punishment. Leaning forward the smallest bit your lips also part slightly, eyes closing as you tilt your head for the best angle and press your soft lips to his for a moment, then two, then three. He, ever the gentleman, breaks the kiss and nuzzles you while hugging you close to his chest.   
  
Moments like this you wish Daddy would finally allow you to be shared the way you have always desired. Steve would handle you so well, he always has.    
  
A short throat clearing from behind you makes the smile on your face grow. You brush your nose against his, once more repeating your apology as you slip off his lap.   
  
“Apology accepted, sweet, you’re forgiven.”

Once facing Daddy again, you see the dark look in his eyes and the smirk adorning his handsome features.

"So soft and gentle with you, isn't he?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Do you prefer that, love? Want Daddy to handle you gently, as though you're made of glass?"

"No, Daddy. I prefer whatever you wish to give me."

Bucky's eyes shine darkly at your words.

"Such sweet words from this mouth," he hooks his finger inside and leans forward to peer in as he pulls your mouth open roughly. "I want to be reminded of how dirty it really is."

A thrill shivers down your spine, your oral fixation gearing up and ready to go.

"Yes, Daddy."

"I've helped you already," he indicates the open belt buckle, "be my good girl and help me with the rest."

Moving to obey you pull down the zip for him using your teeth like you know he wants. His eyes peer down at you while you complete your task, pleased.

Small hands reach inside his boxer briefs and expose his member. You eye it longingly. Even only half chubbed up he is massive. Thick and weighty in your hands you feel your mouth flood with saliva at the sight. He keeps himself well groomed, a neat patch of dark curls rests at the base, his uncut length swelling further every moment.

You know better than to do anything but gently hold him in your hands, you wait patiently on your knees for him to give you further instructions, seeing his eyes once more flick to Steve behind you.

Steve moves closer, his thighs parted wide so he can bracket you between, his hands resting firmly on your waist.

Your body cannot help but respond to having the two men you love and trust most in this world holding you so intimately. A small whine slips past your parted lips, red immediately infusing your cheeks in a lovely blush.

“My needy whore,” Daddy croons, “always so eager to service me.”

Humiliation rushes through you and you feel him harden in your hands at the same time Steve’s erection becomes apparent against your backside where he is pressed against you. 

The blond never once has been anything but a gentleman with you, staying as controlled and polite as can be.   
  
“Show me how pretty this face of yours looks with my cock all over it, degrade yourself for me, little girl.”   
  
You don’t even try to hold back the moan this time, moving slightly to lower your face to his member, rubbing your soft cheek against the length before nuzzling at his heavy sac below. Your bottom rubs against the man behind you in unintentional movements as you seek to complete the task Daddy has set for you.   
  
“Fuck, Buck-”   
  
“Come from my little girl being on you and see what happens,” Bucky says coldly, his eyes not leaving the sight of your pretty face covered by his thick cock, not at all in the mood to deal with Steve blowing his load.   
  
Other times in the past Steve was permitted to come in his pants from your movements when in similar positions but clearly tonight is not the night for that.   
  
Steve uses his willpower to control his body’s reaction, breathing deeply to force it away. Thankfully it works for the time being.   
  
Your arousal mounts at the way you are being talked about, the knowledge that Steve is gaining pleasure from your body. You continue to rub your cheeks, lips, nose over every inch of your Daddy’s groin, moaning longingly.

“Such a good girl, aren’t you?” he begins, “Love being used, love being a slut for Daddy’s second don’t you?”   
  
“Mmhmm, yes, sir.” You give a nod to reinforce your verbal response, face still underneath your Daddy’s cock, the weight of his sac resting on your face. Humiliating and delicious.   
  
Steve groans from behind you, hands gripping your waist slightly harder. You hear him inhale and exhale in a forced and measured pace.   
  
Bucky’s large hand reaches down to you and roughly pulls you up by the throat. The grip he has on you forces you from a rested position on your knees to balancing precariously on them, supported only by his grip on your neck. Steve, having been just as surprised as you at the sudden movement, grabs you once again around the waist.   
  
Bucky’s expressive, penetrating eyes share down into yours as he utters his next words. “I think you’ve had quite enough of what you enjoy, little girl.” A firm smack to the face is all the warning you get before he growls out, “Open that mouth” and forces you down on his thick cock.   
  
“You’re gonna take this dick down that little throat of yours and if you’re lucky I will let you breathe. This isn’t about you and your pleasure. This is about learning a lesson.”

You gurgle around the intrusion before he gets so deep that sounds are no longer possible. Already your throat is aching fiercely and tears drip from your eyes. The stinging pain of stretched throat muscles keeps you present in the moment - no chance of mistaking this for anything but a punishment.

Usually when Daddy gives you his cock he is gentle, feeding it into your mouth and throat slowly, allowing you to adjust to the intrusion. This is not that. You really must have fucked up for him to force himself on you like this. Your body cannot help the arousal that pounds through you at his complete domination of you. That arousal only increases as his hands shift to hold you by the head and keep your head still.

“Steve, pal, be a friend and lay over her back like you’re going to mount her.”   
  
You thought you felt arousal before. Damn. Okay.   
  
Steve moves to comply with his Boss’ command - there was nothing Bucky about the sound of his voice when he uttered those words. You understand now that he felt disrespected in front of his men when you went against his order for you to stay in the vehicle. He wants to show you your place and honestly, you can’t blame him.    
  
Any perceived weakness in his ranks opens the door to anarchy. It is why he dealt with his man with swift retribution. A bullet to the head may seem harsh for such a simple error but Bucky was ensuring that his men would hold themselves to the highest standard and there were no second chances.

Your tear filled eyes stay open for as long as they can as your air supply slowly dwindles. Before panic starts to settle in his large hands are pulling you off his cock. Saliva drips from your mouth and onto his groin, dribbling down your chin. Your embarrassment increases as does the heat between your thighs.

“You know what, little girl, I’ve thought of something better as your punishment. Nothing I do physically is going to have as much of an impact on what your previous actions deserve as this…”   
  
You wait for what’s coming with an edge of fear staining the lust and arousal pounding through you. He’s not wrong. You get off on being used, manhandled, forced. You also deserve anything he decides to punish you with as well. Your wet eyes continue looking at your Daddy, the absolute love of your life with trust in your heart knowing he would never go beyond where you can go.

“I know just the thing, love,” he begins, adjusting his position on the leather seat as he reaches down to slip his hand into your panties underneath your dress. Steve’s warm breath on your neck is a constant reminder of how vulnerable you really are. Although it may look horrible to an outside party, you’ve never felt safer.

“This cunt wants to be filled and it wants your Daddy, doesn’t it?”

You are caught by his words, confused at the non sequitur. Of course you want that, but this is a punishment. Just where is he going with this? The moment hangs and you still have not responded, his dark brow raising in warning.

“Yes, sir, that is what my cunt wants,” you say meekly, the red blooming even brighter but it is worth it for the look of approval in his eyes.

“Mmm, such a good girl, using those fuckin’ perfect words for me,” his hand moves from your panties up to your nipple and gives it a sharp pinch. Your moan is slipping from your lips before you even register the pain of it.   
  
“I am disappointed in you, little one. I’m disappointed that you could not follow a simple. Fucking. Instruction.” he punctuates each word with a snap of his teeth a mere inch from your face. Your eyes are still wet but from an altogether different reason. Daddy knew exactly where to strike to make it hurt most. His disappointment is your greatest fear.    
  
“When I speak I _will_ be listened to and my girl, of all people, needs to understand her fuckin’ place,” his stops to take a steadying breath, watching you closely for signs that you are handling this okay. Your teary eyes, trembling bottom lip and shaking limbs don’t concern him in the least. He knew his words would reduce you to this. What he is looking for are signs that you’re still with him, still compliant and consenting.   
  
One thing Bucky will never be is cruel for cruelty’s sake. His every punishment, harsh treatment or word has always been because of a misdemeanour. He is simply fulfilling the role you both want him to take in your life. Over your life.   
  
He wants to own you as much as you want his ownership.

A deep sigh from him and he continues. “Steve, pull down her clothing, expose her.”   
  
Uncertainty flashes through you. You can only guess what Steve might be feeling at this moment. Never before has Bucky asked such a thing from his second but the blond does not hesitate to follow the direction. Your skin immediately feels the slightly cooler air of the vehicle as your tights and panties are lowered to the crease of your knees. They stay bunched there and his hands move back to your waist, not a single caress to your flesh, ever the gentleman, even in this.

Bucky’s voice lowers but no one is fooled. He wants to be heard very clearly.

“I know you want him. I know he wants you. And you know what? I want you both to have each other, always have,” your heart swoops in both excitement and dread as you are reminded that this is a punishment. You don’t have enough information to make any connections quite yet but by the look in your Dom’s eyes he is about to lay it all out for you.

Steve makes a sound you cannot quite decipher, still in a half mount over you.

You watch as his intense eyes leave yours to stare over your shoulder. “You are not immune from this punishment either. You allowed her to leave the car knowing my instructions. Don’t you fuckin’ **dare** interrupt me, Rogers,” he bites out. Steve must have been about to interject. “As I was saying, you are both in the proverbial shithouse. I demand payment.”

Bucky pushes you away from him and you fall back into Steve’s strong arms, him catching you effortlessly. The embarrassment of being tangled up in your lowered clothing adds to the experience and you aren’t so sure it is in a good way. You still don’t know what he wants as your punishment. The drawn out experience is fraying your nerves and you _just want to know_.

“You’re going to fuck her, Steve. And none of this soft, loving crap that I want. Don’t forget now - this is a punishment, for _both_ of you. You will mount her from behind. You will not kiss her. You will not touch her breasts or her clit. Your hands will stay on her waist so you can fuck her well and you will use her until you fill her up. Do not make this about her and it certainly is not for you.”

You swallow the lump in your throat and you can tell he is not done.   
  
“And you,” he turns his eyes back to you, “you will keep your hands on the floor, your eyes on me and will allow him to use you until he paints that beautiful pussy that _**belongs to me**_ with his come. You will do this and see the disappointment in my eyes the entire time. I don’t have to explain what will happen if you fail to listen to me again do I, my love?” 

Struggling to swallow beyond the lump in your throat is a monumental undertaking but you succeed and whisper a shaky, “No, sir, you do not have to explain.” A firm nod is all you get and a small gesture of his hand to Steve to let him know he should proceed.   
  
As you feel Steve move you in place you think of the perfection of this punishment. Your Dom has taken what would have been a reward and turned it on its end. There will be nothing sweet about this. 

You can only imagine how Steve is feeling at this moment. You both have always shared a deep, affectionate, warm friendship. Bucky chose this well, knowing that he wasn’t delivering a punishment so much as taking something away from the pair of you. Considering how he handled others who have failed him they were lucky.

“You ready, sweet?” Steve’s low voice rumbled in your ear. Before you could respond Bucky spoke.   
  
“Take her, Rogers. You aren’t makin’ love to her. Shove it in and let’s get this done.”

His right hand leaves your waist momentarily and returns at the same moment you feel the blunt head of his cock pushing at your soaked folds.

Keeping your teary eyes directly on your Dom, your lips part gently on an exhale as he breeches you. Steve’s low, pleasured groan moves through you and it takes all your mental energy to keep staring into the disappointed ones of your man straight ahead.

You watch as he stares down at you, a crease between his brow and mouth turned down into a slight frown. It hits you suddenly that he had truly wanted you to have this under very different circumstances and you fucked that up for all three of you.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper. He continues to stare, face betraying nothing aside from the same disappointment. 

Steve has fully seated himself inside of you and has been thrusting into your wet channel as your mind made connections. You feel a little numb that this is actually happening and it is all your fault. Why were you so eager to break such a simple rule? So selfish.

You determine that you will remain ever present throughout his use of you so you have a vivid reminder of what happens when you disobey. Though, it isn’t as though your Dom can ever punish you exactly like this again. You doubt you will need a second punishment after the beating your heart is taking right now.

Blinking tears out of your eyes you continue maintaining the eye contact and feel every push and pull of your body as Steve moves within you. It feels mechanical. Although you are wet and aroused the feel of him inside you makes you feel empty rather than full. You choke on a sob and repeat your earlier apology. A hint of compassion enters Bucky’s eyes after moving quickly over your shoulder. 

What must Steve look like in this moment for Bucky to look like that during a punishment of all things? Perhaps not being able to see his face as he takes you is actually a blessing instead of the curse it initially felt like. Having him mount you like this was intended to make this experience feel detached, impersonal. Now you can’t help but feel grateful for not having to see whatever expression it is that paints the blond man's features.

“I know you are, my love.” His acceptance of your apology will not come until your punishment has been completed but you feel reassured by his words and the look in his eyes none-the-less.

The grip on your waist tightens and Steve’s pace picks up. He’s close. Your hands itch to reach up and hold his hand, touch him in some way, reassure him that it is okay. You do none of those things. You feel the moment he begins unloading inside and shame washes over you with every pulse. Steve hasn’t fully finished spurting when Bucky demands him to pull himself out.

The man nearly falls backwards in his rush to comply, obedient even in the midst of orgasm. Bucky’s eyes lower to Steve’s cock, watching the last few spurts of ejaculate dribble from the large, flushed head.

You see none of this, still on hands and knees before your Dom, dripping another man’s come. You dare not give him another reason to punish you.

Bucky quirks his finger once and you crawl forward, your clothing inhibiting your movement once again. When you settle between his still parted thighs he tilts his head back in a brief gesture that you are familiar with. You rest your head on his strong thigh, hands coming up to hug his to you and his hand settles gently in your hair.

“Apology accepted, my darling girl.”

No one comments on the wet sounding sob or choked gasp that leaves your throat. You feel Steve come up to your side - a signal must have moved between the two men, their own version of apology and acceptance having been completed during your momentary loss of composure - and his arm, as always, wraps around your waist.   
  
You’re floating deeply in your headspace as your Dom guides you through aftercare. Tending to your body, your heart and your mind is one of the greatest joys in his life. Although not many see this gentle, tender, caring side of him you feel that makes it all the more special to be on the receiving end of that care.

Though you don’t quite remember the details you know that your Daddy is providing Steve his own version of aftercare. You feel two different sets of hands on your body, cleaning you up and straightening your clothing. Of course Steve would find comfort in being able to care and provide for you in this way. Bucky really is a thoughtful Dom.

That night you settle not just beside your Dom but Steve as well and you think maybe it was a lesson that was worth learning after all.


End file.
